Deposition methods are widely used in forming specific electronic devices. For example, chemical vapor deposition or physical vapor deposition are conventional deposition methods used to form different devices. The deposition processes form thin films ranging from one atom up to millimeters. Multiple layers of different materials can be used.
When forming the thin films, the thickness of the films and the deposition rate need to be precise. Thus, it is essential for the thickness of the films to be able to be monitored during the deposition processes. This way, the deposition of the thin film is accurate according to the requirements of the structure that is formed.